


Pokora

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bingo 2014, Drama, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU służb ratowniczych z okazji Bingo 2014 zorganizowanego na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokora

W dniu, w którym u jego mamy rozpoznano nowotwór trzustki, było już zbyt późno, by pomóc jej w jakikolwiek inny sposób, niż po prostu przy niej być i ją wspierać. W tym czasie pojawił się już przerzuty i cała rodzina wiedziała, że zegar tyka. Razem z ojcem spędzali na oddziale onkologii po kilka godzin dziennie, a kiedy w dwa tygodnie później, Claudia spojrzała na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu, wiedział już, kim zostanie w przyszłości. 

Po przerzucie do mózgu mieli dla siebie już tylko trzydzieści dwa kolejne dni walki o każdy oddech, o każdy najmniejszy promień słońca i uśmiech rozświetlający twarz z zapadniętymi policzkami jego mamy. 

Po dziś dzień stanowi dla niego dowód na to, że nieważne, z czym przychodzi człowiekowi się zmierzyć, może on przeżyć swoje życie godnie, nie załamując się. Walcząc, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie ma już nadziei.

Teraz, trzynaście lat po śmierci najbliższej mu osoby, znowu poczuł to, co wówczas. Bezradność. 

Nie wystarczyło, że przez ostatnie cztery lata regularnie był świadkiem kresu życia zarówno starszych, jak i młodszych osób. Stykał się z ludźmi, którzy poddawali się zaraz po rozpoznaniu choroby i jakby na ich własne życzenie, nie mijało wówczas zbyt dużo czasu, nim żegnali się z tym światem, zmierzając ku czemuś lepszemu. Zazwyczaj taka postawa towarzyszyła tym, którzy nie mieli dla kogo żyć, a śmierć równała się końcowi samotności i tęsknoty za nieżyjącymi bliskimi. Zawsze najtrudniej było mu się pogodzić z pacjentami w jego wieku, którzy mieli przed sobą całe życie. Swoje plany, marzenia. Jednak chyba najboleśniejsze doświadczenia stanowiły te wszystkie przypadki, gdy matka osierocała dzieci. 

I nieważne było, jak bardzo jemu samemu te śmierci przypominały sytuację, w jakiej on się znalazł za młodu, to on musiał być silny. Zawsze wtedy, gdy istniał chociaż cień nadziei, na wyjście na prostą, walczył o każdy kolejny pełen emocji dzień dla swoich pacjentów. Walczył o to, by sami się nie poddawali, dając nadzieję na to, że to nie musi być koniec. 

Czasami nienawidził się za to, zwłaszcza, jeśli jednak los pisał inny scenariusz i wówczas już tylko mógł mieć nadzieję, iż zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy. 

Najpokorniejsi, jeśli w ogóle mógł użyć takiego słowa odnoście tego, co ich spotykało, byli jednak ludzie starsi, często tacy, którzy podczas swojego życia niejednokrotnie już otarli się o śmierć. Dla nich, szczególnie tych, którzy na starość zostawali sami w Beacon Hills, podczas gdy ich dzieci wyruszały w poszukiwaniu lepszej przyszłości, była to szansa na spotkanie swojego nieżyjącego już małżonka… a także możliwość wyrwania z ciążących kajdan życia. 

I chociaż za sprawą zawodu, który wybrał, jego życie powinno być naznaczone przez śmierć i smutek, tak naprawdę w jego pamięci pozostawały wyłącznie te radosne chwile i wszelkie momenty, jemu samemu dodające siły i wiary w to, że to co robi, ma jakiś głębszy sens. 

Tak naprawdę od śmierci mamy, dopiero po tych trzynastu latach ktoś znowu wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami, udowadniając, że każdy przypadek jest inny i nie można nic z góry zakładać. 

*

\- … Nie chcę dawać panu złudnej nadziei, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałbym - powiedział przeszło cztery miesiące temu, mając wrażenie, że każde słowo jest sztyletem wbijanym mu w pierś. - Wyleczalność nowotworu trzustki jest znikoma, a w pana przypadku, kiedy już pojawiły się przerzuty…

\- Nieważne. - Usłyszał wówczas i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy. Był od niego starszy, dobiegał trzydziestki. - I tak nie ulegnę. 

*

Wizyty u Dereka zawsze niosły ze sobą ucisk w piersi, jednak były tego warte, chociażby po to, by jeszcze dłużej popatrzeć na jego uśmiech, który rozpromieniał jego twarz, ilekroć Stiles go czymś rozbawił. Mężczyzna ostatecznie został u nich na sali, bo nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby się nim zająć, wraz z pogarszającym się stanem zdrowia. Derek Hale nie miał nikogo, odkąd trzynaście lat temu cała jego rodzina spłonęła w pożarze i Stiles nie był do końca przekonany, by była to tylko zbieżność czasu. Wierzył, że Derek nie bez powodu wrócił po tych wszystkich latach do Beacon Hills i znalazł się pod jego opieką… Chociaż bywały dni, gdy nie był już pewien, czy to nie przypadkiem mężczyzna stanowi balsam na jego roztrzaskaną duszę. 

Derek Hale był jednym z tych wyjątkowych przypadków z niezłomną wiarą, bez względu na to, jakie koleje stawiał przed nim los. W całej swojej karierze, jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się Stilesowi, by ktoś, kogo w tak krótkim życiu spotkało tyle zła i mroku, potrafił swoją osobą rozjaśnić nawet najbardziej ponure chwile. 

\- Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że nie dasz się zaprosić na kawę? - zapytał mężczyzna, wyginając palce, jak Stiles, ilekroć miał powiedzieć coś naprawdę złego i się stresował. 

To go zaskoczyło bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, bo chociaż zbliżyli się z Derekiem do siebie, to cały czas miał wrażenie, że działo się tak za sprawą tego, że Hale po prostu i tak nie miał się komu zwierzać i wybrał sobie swojego lekarza prowadzącego do tej roli. Który zresztą nie miał problemu z braniem nocnych dyżurów, odkąd jego ojciec wyjechał, otrzymawszy atrakcyjniejszą ofertę pracy. 

I tak, Stiles był przy nim przed ten cały czas, zarówno w tych gorszych i lepszych momentach, chociaż te złe zdawały się rozmywać i stawać nieistotne, bo Derek w każdej sytuacji starał się znaleźć coś, co nie pozwoli mu się poddać. Szybko okazało się, że nie musiał szukać daleko, bo wszystkim, co się zaczęło dla niego liczyć poza koniecznością życia, stał się Stiles.

\- Właściwie… czemu nie?

*

Stiles czerpał z ich krótkich spotkań poza salą szpitalną garściami. Po kilku miesiącach ich znajomości, był w stanie dostrzec każdą najmniejszą zmianę na twarzy mężczyzny i nigdy nie umknął mu moment nasilenia bólu, który świadczył o tym, że należy wracać.

Teraz jednak siedzieli w parku przed szpitalem, wsłuchując się w szum wody. Derek opierał głowę o jego ramię i Stilesa już od dawna nie obchodziło, czy to było etyczne. 

\- Przegrałem tę walkę. 

Kiedy te trzy słowa opuściły jego usta, Stiles jeszcze przez chwilę oszukiwał się, że mężczyzna wcale nie mówi o tym, o czym dobrze wie, że mówi. Nie miał jednak szansy dłużej się zwodzić, bo Derek wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i Stiles splótł ich palce razem. 

*

Derek przez kilka długich miesięcy świecił jasno, stanowiąc centrum jego życia. I chociaż patrzenie na to, jak ostatnia iskierka gaśnie w jego ciemnych oczach, rozrywało mu serce, czuł, że tak musiało być. 

Z westchnięciem pozwolił wynikom wypaść ze swojej dłoni i zniknąć pod przykurzoną szafką.

Wkrótce się spotkają. I tylko to się liczyło.


End file.
